Idealist.org Silicon Valley
Home Idealist.org Silicon Valley Join the Idealist International Call to Action. Idealist members from around the world are uniting to share ideas and work together in their communities. A group has formed here in the Silicon Valley and you can be a part of it. You can get involved by attending the monthly meeting, by starting a local project, by joining an existing project and by editing this Wiki. Who are these people? Laugh at our pictures on flickr Join our groups on Yahoo, Facebook, and Idealist.org (new), Idealist, Silicon Valley Events Please join us at the Idealist.org Nonprofit Career Fair in Silicon Valley on March 3rd from 11am – 3pm. This event is hosted by the Stanford University Career Development Center and will be held in Stanford’s Tresidder Memorial Union (459 Lagunita Dr. in Stanford, Cal.). This career fair is a great chance for people dedicated to contributing to their community to learn about tons of jobs, internships, volunteer positions, and fellowships in the nonprofit sector… People from every experience level including current undergraduate and grad school students, experienced professionals (both from within the nonprofit sector and those transitioning from the business and government sectors), as well as other members of the community are welcome to attend free of charge. For more information, and to register, please go to http://www.idealist.org and click “Silicon Valley” in the list of Nonprofit Career Fairs on the right side. The 2008 Silicon Valley Idealist Nonprofit Career Fair is co-sponsored by the Stanford University Haas Center for Public Service, the Stanford Young Alums in Public Service, the Menlo College Career Center, the Santa Clara University Career Center, the San Jose State University Career Center, Notre Dame de Namur University Career Services, and the World Affairs Council of Northern California. This year the national series of Idealist Nonprofit Career Fairs is generously sponsored by NYU's Robert F. Wagner Graduate School of Public Service (http://wagner.nyu.edu) and by Commongood Careers (http://www.commongoodcareers.com). We look forward to seeing you at the fair! All the best, Jillian Jillian B. Glazer Nonprofit Staffing Coordinator Idealist.org - Action Without Borders Upcoming Events in the Silicon Valley Community/Civic/Social/Volunteer/Profesional/Activist/Political/Fun Events in the Silicon Valley/Bay Area * Calendar * Ongoing Organizers Page Notes for and by the organizers *Survey Results: Why do we exist? Why are you here? How can we help you? Project Page Lists new community projects and provides a forum describe future projects *Environmental/Energy Initiative 6/24/07 Meeting At the 6/24 meeting-potluck we discussed the importance of getting involved with a community project as soon as possible. With a small group of dedicated people, it makes more sense to start with one topic that affects Silicon Valley, to research it, and then become involved with a specific project/initiative. Our first topic is Environment & Energy Conservation. Please see (and contribute to) the project page for more information. A new focus (with a new associated community project/initiative) will be created every two or so months, as voted on in meetings. We're taking the "topic per 2 months" approach initially, because we--as a smaller team--see a need to start the process of simply helping in the community. Specialization isn't as crucial until active membership grows. * Idealist.org, Silicon Valley, 4th Meeting + Potluck Agenda 6/24/07 Meeting *Idealist.org, Silicon Valley, 4th Meeting + Potluck Agenda * Notes from Organizers' Prep Meeting 3/18/7 Meeting *3/18 Meeting Main Page *Click here to register *Survey Results: Why do we exist? Why are you here? How can we help you? *Notes from the 2/25 prep meeting *Notes from the 3/4 prep meeting 2/11/7 Startup Meeting * 2/11 Startup Meeting Main Page *Notes Page *Feedback Page *Pictures from the first meeting Silicon Valley * Category:SV Volunteer